


Mystery Man

by dev_chieftain



Series: Rugged [1]
Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, shameboners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev_chieftain/pseuds/dev_chieftain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the DAkinkmeme:</p><p>Hawke romances someone OTHER than Anders or Isabela. He is inexperienced with sex. So Hawke comes to Anders with deliciously TMI questions and asks for sex advice. This of course arouses Anders to no end, but he has to wait for Hawke to leave so he deal with it in private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Man

Anders has had nightmares like this.

It started two hours ago, when Hawke arrived at his clinic brandishing a basket of bread, relatively fresh fruits, some medicines reclaimed from the Chantry's stock, and a kettle with tealeaves lacking only water. At that particular moment, everything had looked like it was going to turn out pretty well.

And then, of course, Hawke had looked at him with those (damned sensuous fucking) entreating eyes and asked nervously, "Can I talk to you about-- about something?"

Of course, Anders doesn't have the wit to recognize when he should leave well enough alone. So he had said "Yes, of course!", laughed, and went on to ask wryly, "What's got you acting so timid all of a sudden?"

Even though it stirred a growling irritation in the back of his mind as Justice complained about Anders's interest in the other man, Anders had already been ruminating on the possibilities of such an unusual side of Hawke with great pleasure. Perhaps Hawke was-- curious? They'd flirted before, though the second time he'd lost his head to Justice's anger, Hawke had seemed content to stay away for both their safety.

The answer was not pleasant.

"It's _incredibly_ important you don't tell anyone," Hawke had said suddenly, one hand going to his dagger, unusually serious.

Anders remembered blinking numbly. "All right, then?"

And then, the big question: "I need your help. I-- what can you tell me about how to-- how to be with-- another man?"

It has all, he sees now, been a plot to butter him up. Hawke could easily afford to feed both Anders and Merrill if he wanted to, but he usually only goes out of his way on days when he has need of a favor. It's not intentional, just one of those annoying forgetful habits he has. Fenris has said, numerous times, that this is clearly a sign of resspect and Anders ought to appreciate it. What sort of man wants his friends to support him, after all, at no cost?

Now he is rubbing at the bridge of his nose tiredly as Hawke offers him another cup of tea, flushed with embarrassment. He has had enough time to work through the basics and explain, in detail, _exactly_ why he's in love with this other Gentleman Who Shan't Be Named. All Anders can get out of the younger man is that said person is a fantastic poet who, apparently, has wooed young and gullible Hawke with mere words alone.

"Also just-- he's incredibly _rugged_ ," Hawke purrs, rolling the 'r' and grinning toothily as he thinks of someone else. Anders could kill him for being so damned attractive. It ought to be a crime to be so bloody charming.

 _That does not make sense,_ Justice answers politely, but Anders certainly doesn't want to hear it.

"That's-- that's great," Anders says at last, sipping his tea. "Well, if you try what I suggested, you should be able to find out what's comfortable for you both without any mishaps."

Hopefully this mysterious person is not carrying STDs. Or no. Hopefully he _is_. He winces at himself even before Justice's chastising reprimand comes. He's being ridiculous. And uncharitable. And if Hawke's _this_ inexperienced, it may be a blessing he hasn't picked up on Anders's interest--

"Oh! I wanted to ask you about some other things, as well." Hawke leans forward, his earnest smile sweet enough to flavor the tea they're drinking. It absolutely does not fit with the foul words that fall out of his mouth. "If I want to be a little more adventurous, you know, try playing captured fugitive and get a little spanking--"

Anders very nearly swallows his tongue.

"--what works best as a paddle? I'm not sure, but it seems like it'd be a little more thrilling than just a hand."

And there it goes again. He bites the inside of his lip, _hard_ , and wills himself to have an answer. It takes a moment. Hawke almost notices his trapped-in-Winter's-Grasp expression for what it is. "Ah, um, _well_ " he chokes out, stammering. "Haha-- yes. Er-- I'd say start with a hand, see if it's painful, and there's always belts if the hand's not enough."

Hawke's eyes _dance_ , his breath catching. "Ooh. Leather? You're _good_ at this, I'd never have thought to try." Hawke sits back, drawing in a deep breath and holding it, clearly far away as his eyes narrow with a small smirk. He lets the breath go as a satisfied sigh. "Yes, I'll have to suggest that, too."

If only this _were_ a nightmare, and not reality, it might devolve back into one of those not quite so bad dreams where Hawke takes him against his will and even though it's really not something he'd want, he doesn't mind it so much. Those are violent, guilty, wake-up-disgusted-with-yourself dreams but hey, at least they're only dreams. This is, unfortunately, not at all even the slightest bit unreal.

"What would _you_ do?" Hawke asks suddenly, drawn back to his prior, childish excitement. "This is so refreshing. I had no idea you were so adventurous!"

That is not a question wants to answer. His mind automatically does for him: _if it were ME I'd have you tied to the bed faster than you can say_ Andraste's bouncing bosom. _I'd leave your clothes on, cutting away anything that got in my way. I'd frost my fingers and pinch your nipples until you were hard, I'd sink my teeth into your neck and taste you, taste every part of you there. I'd tie a ribbon 'round your cock and spank it with a hairbrush, just hard enough to make you beg for more, not so hard to bruise. I'd fuck myself on your prick, I'd wait to come until I had that lovely, soft mouth of yours on my cock and I'd make you swallow every last drop of it--_

Maker, no. Not now. Not this. In a split second he's gone from Absolutely In Control to Hopelessly Aroused And Ever So Glad For the Concealing Influence of the Table. Hawke still smiles brightly at him, waiting for an answer, and Anders can only think that it would be so much better if that mouth were otherwise occupied.

He swallows once, twice, and manages to say at last, "Well, I don't know-- I think you're off to a very promising start. You ought to make your first move before you get ahead of yourself, don't you think?" With the might of the very sun in the sky, Anders summons a friendly, weary smile.

Getting Hawke out of the clinic cannot happen fast enough. He locks the doors behind him, steals away into his private room at the back, and hisses to himself.

 _This obsession makes you weak,_ mutters Justice disdainfully. _You would do better to forget it._

Anders is not listening. He's imagining the excellent sensation of Hawke's tongue teasing the vein along the underside of his cock. And pulling Hawke's hair. And--

" _Fuck._ "

Yes. Anders has had nightmares like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone is curious, yes, the rugged gentleman in question is Varric. :D


End file.
